Shirabe Tsukuyomi
Shirabe Tsukuyomi (月読 調 Tsukuyomi Shirabe?) is one of the main characters that first appeared in Symphogear G. It is revealed in Episode 12 that she is the true reincarnation of Finé, instead of Maria or Kirika. Etymology Shirabe (調?) - Means "Tune" in Japanese. Tsukuyomi (月読?) - Means "Moon Reading" in Japanese. It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Finé, she gains her distinctive catlike eyes. Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm, She is sometimes emotionless. However, this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika in Season 2, Episode 12 she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. Trivia * Shirabe's battle song genre is techno. * Shirabe uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. * Shirabe and Ryōko Sakurai's hairstyle are similar to Finé's. * Her relic's name, along with Kirika's, was revealed in G'''s OP. * Shirabe's twintails give her a rabbit-like design. * Shirabe reveal to be a great cook, she seem to being in charge of the cooking for her group during G, and in AXZ, she cook a large assortment of dish for Hibiki birthday. * Shirabe wears the opposite colour of Kirika's relic. * Shirabe is the Gear user with the third largest number of attacks (10). * As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: ** "Singing the melody" (Original Japanese: ''Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronunciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調, meaning melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. ** "The two of us are (like) the Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki (暁)'s left radical is 日, which means "sun". Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi (月読) on the other hand contains the radical 月, which means "moon". ** There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in G Episode 11, G Episode 12, and GX Episode 8. * Many fans believe that she has a scar on her back from taking the hit that Kirika had meant for herself. This has since been proven wrong by the show canon, as there have been multiple nude or shower scenes featuring Shirabe that show her with no scar on her back. * Shirabe became a Symphogear user when she was only twelve years old, and she met Kirika when she was thirteen.7 * Shirabe's name was not originally read as "Shirabe Tsukuyomi". The reading of "Shirabe Tsukuyomi" was given to her by the F.I.S.. However, Shirabe does not remember the original reading for her name. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Magical Girls